Little Vixen
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: Tempting, taunting and teasing me, with soft hands, a slender waist and those chocolate brown eyes, I know this child isn't attempting to annihilate me but that's exactly what she's doing. She's slowly stealing away everything in me. And I like it... SR
1. Chapter 1

Truth be told, he had thought nothing of her when he began the law firm with the girl's mother. She was just some kid whose father wasn't there and at the rate the mother was going the same could be said about her. But she always had a small smile for him and a kind greeting. And in his mind that was the only thing that stuck out about the child.

And in all actuality, she had thought nothing of him. He was just a random guy who happened to be business partners with her mother, nothing more, nothing less. She never did see him that often anyway. Sometimes he would come over to get some files, which only took about a minute. And other times he would bring something over for her mother to review.

Their interaction had been less than maybe 5 minutes a month when the firm first started. And neither minded, I mean, why spend time with someone who was over a decade older/younger than you any way? That was something people without friends or close associates did and in both cases they were counted as popular.

During the first year the practice opened she wasn't even sure if he knew her name. And it wasn't on her priority list to find out. He wasn't sure the girl would be able to point him out in a crowd. But then again, in his mind, why would the child need to?

So, neither even cared about the other's existence until the business was planted firmly in the ground. Then, suddenly the two bumped into each other a lot more often. If she wasn't dropping something off to his apartment, he was at hers going over something or another with her mother. Many times their contact lasted longer than the contact between the man and the girl's mother. And somewhere in between all this interaction a problem grew. A problem that many stated later seemed a lot more trouble than its worth.

**I COULD HAVE STOPPED HERE **

He trailed her body with kisses in places no one else dared to touch. She moaned in complete ecstasy to his every single stroke. He whispered her name a thousand times over until the whispers became too close together and could no longer be understood. She gasped as his soft lips played upon her young bare chest and as his cool tongue flicked across the sensitive skin.

But even this wasn't enough, it was never enough. His slender yet strong fingers slid up her skirt. Her small soft fingers laced themselves in his silver hair. He continued pressing forward because with every new inch of young flesh he wanted more. She too soon began the whispers of things known yet not dared to be truly said aloud.

His breathing became shallow and ragged as he continued on his exploration of her petite body. Her breathing became persistent telling him of all her secret desires. He wished more than anything to fulfill them all. And her thoughts weren't far from the same.

And seconds away from the slope that leads to complete rapture and utter bliss, a click was heard and a doorknob turned. The two lovers were instantly broken out of the trance as they pushed away from each other. Fingers that had been caressing an exploring only seconds earlier, rushed over buttons and zippers in record time. Hair was quickly smoothed out and wrinkles in clothes quickly pulled so they no longer existed.

"Oka-san," She said standing as she faced the entrance to the room. She felt his eyes upon her back, undressing her ever so slowly. Yet, she was sure if she turned around the sheer look in his eyes would be enough to make her knees lock. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he wanted to see her upon her knees before him. And he silently chided her, wanting her to succumb to him again.

"Ojo-san, did you keep Takahashi-san entertained while I was gone?" The mother asked. It was a simple question, not at all showing some unknown meaning but the girl flinched anyway. The mother took the sudden movement as a nod though and made her way to the kitchen. "Then again, maybe I should ask Takahashi-san if he was entertained…" The mother called from the kitchen.

"Your daughter is quite the hostess…" He replied simply while raising one perfectly arched brow toward her. At this statement, she blushed like there was no tomorrow. And at that exact moment she wished for nothing more than to be sitting back on that couch making out with this man who had just recently began haunting her dreams. She wished to turn the time back only a few minutes so she could feel his fingers laced in her hair again. So she could feel the warmth of his body and live in that one moment.

"Um hum…" was the only reply received from the mother as she rushed back an fourth through the kitchen preparing a dinner that would probably be forgotten once the work was spread out. But such things were not on her mind at the moment. She was busy trying to play the role of caring mother. But if she had stopped acting and looked around, she would have seen the bud far before this little obsession had begun to bloom. And she might have been some what informed of the relationship between her teen and her business partner.

"That cannot happen ever again Rin." He stated in a hushed voice. She nodded agreeing fully with his words. And even though her body was teasing her, saying that she was quite nutty to agree with him, she pushed herself even further away from him. After all she was just a girl entering her 15th year and he was a man of 26 and such numbers did not sit well with society.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-san, never again," She replied softly. And he felt her slip out of his grip. And even though his whole being was yelling at him to reach out and grab back the best thing that had happened to him he refused. So he watched her as an awkward silence surrounded them both. And somehow each knew that this was only the beginning.

**I REALLY DID STOP HERE**

Okay I know everyone is going 'Great here's another story that Star's not going to finish.' And you are probably right, I might not finish this until I graduate, but the fact that I love you all so much that I would actually post something that is a serious _work in progress_ should make you feel good. Not orgasmy good but very close.

I'm also sorry about my other stories and their late updates. This story is my way of saying 'Sorry, I'm working on it.' School has really put a damper on my writing and the fact that I can't find time to finish A.T.T.I.C. is slowly killing me. And damn I was working so hard on Blood Red Moon and there just aren't enough hours in the day...

I'm really tired and I have a huge headache so I'm going to bed. I don't even have any smart comments or anything. Maybe if I'm sick enough my mom will let me stay home, that or I can skip. The skipping sounds more probable. I really am about to go to bed after popping about 5 or 6 asprin. Ever since that time I overdosed and threw all of the pills back up, they just don't work like they used to. Well I'm off sorry about getting on peoples nerves... Bye...

Oh Yeah I forgot to beg for reviews... PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, SO I MAY HAVE A RAY OF SUNSHINE OR EVEN HOPE IN THIS BLEAK LIFE FULL OF TESTS, GRADES, AND EVIL SLAVE OWNERS (I MEAN TEACHERS) DO IT FOR ME! (OR I'LL SEND FLUFFY TO GET YAH!)

Did I fail to mention my mother is a teacher? Okay Love you all BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

(Long, long ago when this was first started...)

"Hai Sesshoumaru-san, never again," She replied softly. And he felt her slip out of his grip. And even though his whole being was yelling at him to reach out and grab back the best thing that had happened to him he refused. So he watched her as an awkward silence surrounded them both. And somehow each knew that this was only the beginning.

* * *

She was taunting him and he was fully aware of the situation. She sat in the kitchen, of the small apartment shared by her and her mother, teasing him. She was watching him out of the corner of her chocolate brown eyes as her friends bombarded her with questions about some boy she was supposedly dating. And inside he was ready to rip the little chatter boxes into shreds. Then drag her into a bedroom and screw her brains out for even daring to think of another male. But she wasn't his to do that to, and that was how she was teasing him, because she knew exactly what he was thinking.

The little vixen was actually daring him to say something about the conversation she was having. But he wasn't going after that bait. That bait of hers could get him thrown in jail. That lure was 3 years under the law and he wasn't stupid enough to take it, even if it was the most tempting thing he had seen in some time. And yet there she sat, leaning back in her chair, wearing a very tight blue body suit unzipped to the point that he knew all he had to do was breathe on it and it would come loose, taunting him.

"So how far did you and Kohaku actually go Rin?" The short haired girl asked. Her hair bobbed around her like she herself was an apple. Her voice annoyed him to no end. Not to even mention that the conversation she was starting was enough to make him become a serial killer. And yet the apple-headed girl smiled brightly at him before she turned all of her attention back to Rin. But this only made him wish to destroy her even more.

"I bet he didn't get pass second base…" The other one with longer hair said. This girl he could deal with. But the fact that she had even suggested that this 'Kohaku' boy had even gotten to first made him want to kill her too. But if he did kill her he decided silently, she would go a lot faster than apple girl. Apple girl was going to die a long and painful death filled with screams of agony.

"To tell you the truth… He got home and then I let him run the bases for a while…" Rin replied as she pushed a strand of hair out of her face. She smirked as she heard a pencil pop from behind her. He couldn't believe she just said that. How much he wanted to punish her… but that would have to wait until he removed the splinters from his hand. "You know kind of like a reward for playing the game…" Rin added with a wink.

He was pissed. How dare she let some punk take her? Some stupid boy, who probably wouldn't get out of high school, had deflowered her. He would execute the jackass and then deliver his decomposing corpse to her door. That actually sounded like an excellent plan. But if he went through with such a thing he might as well screw her and go to jail instead. This girl was driving him slowly insane; he needed to get away from her. "Rin-chan, tell your mother I'll meet up with her tomorrow."

She turned her head around and grinned at him. "Hai, sayonara Sesshoumaru." She waved and playfully winked at him before turning back to her friends who seemed amazed at the fact that she hadn't used honorifics with an adult. Yes he was sure of it, that girl was taunting him. And he was wrapped firmly around her finger.

* * *

She was going swimming. Well, that had been the plan before she had noticed the very important envelope sitting forgotten on the table. She pulled the belly shirt over the top of her black string bikini. She silently wondered how long it was going to take him to wander back. She was suddenly struck with one of the most evil ideas. Her small fingers quickly grabbed the envelope and put it in a magazine and put the magazine under the couch. Only a small portion of the envelope could be seen. "Let's see him find it quickly now…"

Somewhere inside she knew what she was doing was wrong. She, in all honesty, was trying to ensnare a 26 year old into her trap. And somehow she had started to resort to things she would never have thought possible, such as; hiding a statement from the judge from a man who would probably be returning to the apartment in a matter of minutes. "This is wrong…" Rin muttered as she heard a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called, knowing exactly who the hell it was.

"Sesshoumaru," He answered mentally slapping himself for leaving the god-be-damned envelope there. He didn't trust himself alone with that girl. But then again he didn't trust her alone with that Kohaku boy either and he knew that she was supposed to go swimming with him sometime that day. And the longer he stalled her the less time she would have with the bastard but; then again, stalling her could be his own down fall.

Rin opened the door and gave him one of her famous smiles. And even though he had on shades, Rin could see that his eyes were raking over her body. The mere notion of his thoughts was driving her wild. "My mom told me to tell you that she won't be home until late and she'll call you in the morning to talk about the Kiyoshi case…" Rin said ignoring the heat that threatened to consume her cheeks.

"That's not why I'm here." He replied smoothly. He tried very hard to think of anything other than her long slender legs wrapped around his waist, but of course that was a hard thing to do when you could actually see those long slender legs. "I left a blue envelope here that I need. Have you seen it?" He said looking at her curiously.

"Why don't you come inside and look for it?" Rin responded. It was the only way she could answer him without lying. He quietly moved into the apartment and she closed the door behind him. She slowly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Where are you going?" He asked pretending that he didn't care that much.

"I was supposed to meet up with Kohaku and some of my friends at the pool." Rin said tilting her head to the side as she watched him search. "Do you need any help?" Rin asked curiously.

"No, I know I left it here somewhere." Sesshoumaru replied trying to make sure that there was a set distance between them.

"I'll help you anyway." Rin said walking towards him. She ignored the side glances he was giving her to the best of her ability.

Sesshoumaru sighed and openly stared at her. "Don't you have a one piece?" He asked not even realizing the words had slipped out of his mouth. She was getting to him very easily. And if it was this easy for her to break through his senses a horny 16 year old boy wouldn't take any brain.

"No, I haven't had a one piece since I was nine… Am I disrupting you? If you want I can go. You can let yourself out, right…" Rin said with a smirk as she headed towards the door grabbing a pair of black stiletto sandals that had been conveniently placed by the door.

"No, help me look…" Sesshoumaru said unsure if he had made the correct decision. He thought he had left the damned thing on the coffee table. Apparently he had less sleep than he had originally thought if he couldn't remember simple things, such as, where the envelope that could hold the future of his pay check in the balance was. "I thought I had placed it on the coffee table. Maybe your mother moved it because I don't think it is in this room."

It was Rin's turn to raise her eyebrow. He was just playing into her hands and was probably completely obvious to her scheme. She stepped into her shoes, which made her impossibly long legs even longer, and made her way toward him. "Did you look everywhere?" She asked as if he was boring her.

Sesshoumaru's mind faltered and he found himself staring at Rin. For a 15 year old she was filling out many parts of her bathing suit. Her legs were long and slender while her hips had just started to mature and curve. His eyes traveled up to her stomach. It was flat and slightly toned with a belly button that couldn't decide if it wanted to be in or out. Arching perfectly into her firm buttocks, her back sped upward, seeming to not compare to the length of her legs yet still somehow fitting her body. Then there were her small breasts that were small enough for him to cup but still just developing. He swallowed as she flipped her cinnamon brown hair over her shoulder and looked at him sideways with those big chocolate brown eyes.

"Everywhere…" He said in a voice that for him seemed way too weak. He wanted to reinforce it with some power but it was such a trivial thing. He brushed off the feeling that told him she was up to something and stood up straight from looking through the magazines on the coffee table.

"Why don't you just sniff it out?" Rin asked quietly tilting her head to the other side. He was a dog demon after all. It made sense to her that he would be able to sniff out the envelope. But then he would probably know that she took it. Somehow that statement began to bother her.

Sesshoumaru noticed that her scent spiked and took a daring step toward her. "You know where it is, don't you?" He said as Rin instinctively took a step backwards. And her heart began to race, he would know if she lied. She had attempted to lie to him only once. And that was before her mother had explained to her that Sesshoumaru was a dog demon something she often tended to forget.

"I can't say that I don't…" Rin muttered but he heard her loud and clear. He growled slightly and his piercing golden eyes narrowed the slightest bit. Rin immediately tried to look away from him but his eyes. "I…" She started regretting she even began this little game because now her poker face was gone and she was pretty damn sure that his smirk meant the pot was his.

"Are you trying to get me locked up?" He asked taking two steps forward causing Rin to take four steps back and trip over the table. She landed on her bottom right on the floor. The only thing separating them was the coffee table. He quickly stepped over the thing and stood over the fallen body of Rin. He squatted down in front of her as sinful images danced through his head. "Where is it?" He asked slowly as he licked his lips and a pearly white fang could be seen.

Rin eyes unintentionally darted under the couch. Other than that she couldn't move. Sesshoumaru felt under the couch and found the envelope. He stood up to his true height of about 6'4" and placed it on the table. Rin suddenly got all feeling back in her limbs and sat up straight. For some reason she began to feel quite awful and refused to look him in the eye. Besides he was still towering over her right?

No, Sesshoumaru had squatted back down to her height. She still refused to look at him though. So he took his two fingers and brought her face towards his. "Rin… I told you we couldn't do this…" He whispered softly in that voice often used by troubled lovers meant only for the ears of that significant other. "Not only is this illegal but it is also morally wrong and… Rin… don't cry…"

Rin's eyes were filled to the brim with water and as she tried to blink them back some tears escaped. "Sorry…" she muttered and began to move to wipe them away but Sesshoumaru's fingers got there first.

"You'll be the ruin of me and my legacy…" He said before cupping her face and kissing her gently.

* * *

So I should be a Junior in August, still waiting for the geometry grade. I have an ass load of free time because of the summer and when I'm not playing the electronic crack Sims 2, then I'm typing and thinking about playing Sims 2. Anyway this chapter is in honor of me actually going to the next grade with my horrific grades. Thank you no applause needed but that doesn't mean you have to stop... 


End file.
